


Просто мы договорились еще об одной счастливой неделе

by mitsuooka_yoko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gay bar, M/M, Polyamory, Romance, au-gaybar
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsuooka_yoko/pseuds/mitsuooka_yoko
Summary: Яку Мориске - хозяин бара "Солнце и розы" в Нитё - ждет и надеется, что когда-нибудь с его постоянными посетителями случится история в духе “а дальше они жили счастливо”. И, кажется, все же случилось именно в этот вечер четверга.





	

— Как обычно, Куроо-сан? — Яку был готов залить в шейкер два вида скотча иj сахарный сироп, чтобы сделать I-sour, но Куроо его остановил:

— Нет, — он метнул нервный осторожный взгляд на вход в бар. — Не сегодня.

— Безалкогольное?

— Ээм, да, — кивнул Куроо и снова уставился на дверь. — Сегодня много посетителей.

— Вечер четверга, здесь всегда так, — Яку указал пальцем вверх на меловую доску, где значились условия акции, которая проходила в баре по четвергам.

— Я и забыл, — разочарованно вздохнул Куроо. — И нет свободных столиков.

— Вы кого-то ждете, Куроо-сан?

— Да… Нет… Не знаю… — Куроо был взволнован. Яку впервые видел его таким с тех пор, когда этот сердцеед появился впервые на пороге его бара «Солнце и розы», а это было слишком давно. — Я не знаю, придет ли он.

Яку смешивал для безалкогольного коктейля сок ананаса и грейпфрута.

— Он впервые у нас?

— Нет… но…

— О-хо-хо! Бро! — на плечо Куроо опустилась рука его приятеля Бокуто Котаро.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — подскочил на месте Куроо, вместо того, чтобы ответить в привычной манере на приветствие Бокуто.

— Пришел поддержать тебя, бро! — Бокуто Котаро разместился на соседнем барном стуле и схватил бокал с коктейлем для Куроо. — Он еще не пришел?

— Это я рано пришел.

Тем временем Бокуто Котаро сделал глоток коктейля и округлил глаза.

— Он безалкогольный?!

Яку улыбнулся молча. Куроо лишь тяжко в очередной раз вздохнул.

— Не дрейфь, бро! Вон, его приятели тоже здесь! — Бокуто кивнул в сторону занятых столиков. Яку проследил взглядом до спины своего помощника Инуоки.

— Ойкава всегда здесь, — усмехнулся Куроо.

— Он, кстати, с кем-то, — протянул Бокуто, спина Инуоки мешала и ему разглядеть приятеля Ойкавы на вечер.

— Он всегда с кем-то.

— Да это же Сугавара-сан! — воскликнул Бокуто, да так громко, что в сторону бара метнул взгляд Ойкава. — Ой, заметил.

— Просто отвернись, — фыркнул Куроо и отодвинул стакан с коктейлем к Яку. — Яку-сан, давайте как обычно. Или даже покрепче.

— Эй, не напивайся раньше времени! — всполошился Бокуто и замахал руками. — Яку-сан, не наливайте ему крепче яблочного сока. А вот мне как обычно.

Куроо бросил взгляд на часы под манжетой рубашки.

— Во сколько вы договорились? — спросил Бокуто, пока Яку тряс в шейкере коктейль.

— В восемь. Сейчас только половина восьмого, — Куроо опять вздохнул, как вздыхают безнадежно влюбленные.

До этого момента Яку едва сдерживал любопытство. Больше всего в жизни, конечно, после работы в собственном баре в Нитё, он обожал boys love-мангу и любовные истории посетителей этого бара. Правда, в отличие от манги реальные истории редко изобиловали счастливыми финалами в духе «а дальше они жили счастливо», потому что как раз «счастливо» у реальных людей получалось хуже всего — то ли не представляли, что такое «счастливо», то ли просто не совпадало понятие «счастливо» почти у каждого посетителя.

Взять того же Куроо — сердцееда и отчаянного пикапера. Он увлекался быстро — как вспышка бенгальской свечи — искрил короткое время, чаще всего одну ночь, а потом интерес бесследно угасал, но обиды никто не держал. Правда, Яку помнил долгий месяц, когда Куроо не был мил весь белый свет из-за нового сотрудника их компании — самого натурального мужчины на весь Токио, Тсукишимы Кея. Яку ни разу не видел этого жестокосердного — по словам самого же Куроо — мужчины, но знал, что ростом он был выше несчастного влюбленного начальства, носил очки, светлые коротко стриженные волосы и саркастическую улыбку. С другой стороны, Тсукишиме Кею нечего было делать в районе Нитё, даже если Куроо — пьяный больше своим горем, чем алкоголем — звонил ему и просил забрать. Забирал Куроо всегда его же друг детства и партнер по бизнесу Бокуто Котаро. Любовь к Тсукишиме сошла совсем на нет, когда Куроо одним вечером ушел вместе с Ойкавой. Вместе уходили они не раз и не два, но вот после того раза у Куроо мозги встали на место.

Ойкава Тоору был самым интересным персонажем сладкой внешности и с самой волшебной и притягательной легендой для романтиков. Легенда гласила, что сердце красавца давно и прочно занято другом детства Иваизуме «Ива-чаном» Хаджиме, который по жестокосердности и натуральности обходил даже Тсукишиму Кея. Но вот, в отличии от Тсукишимы Кея, Иваизуме в «Солнце и розах» появлялся периодически и пинками выгонял Ойкаву из бара. Ойкава возвращался в бар на следующий же вечер, и после публичной жестокости Иваизуме утешать Ойкаву толпа была готова бесконечно. Не велись только трое — Куроо, Бокуто и Сугавара.

Куроо раздражала мелодрама, которую разыгрывал Ойкава, хотя признавал, что тело и задница у него что надо, да еще и периодически получал доступ к этому телу и заднице в частности. Бокуто утверждал, что Ойкава не его тип, к тому же тот трахался время от времени с Куроо, а Куроо — самый настоящий бро, и вообще ходил в бар чаще по причине — составить компанию Куроо. А вот с Сугаварой было все гораздо интереснее.

По мнению Яку, Сугавара как раз подходил на роль того, с кем могло случится книжное «а дальше они жили счастливо», но не случалось, и как ни странно, именно из-за Ойкавы. У Сугавары не было легенды, но личная история перекликалась с легендой Ойкавы — влюбленность в школьного друга, который даже не догадывался об истинных чувствах товарища, а после и вовсе женился на общей школьной подруге. Сугавара был искренне рад за них, и также искренне его раздражал Ойкава, когда тот в стотысячный раз охмурял кого-то опасными надеждами стать спасителем разбитого сердца.

Однажды Сугавара прямо в лицо Ойкавы сказал, что тот лицемер. Яку не помнил, был ли при этом Сугавара пьян — он пил мало, уходил и приходил чаще один, короткими интрижками на одну ночь не интересовался. Ойкава обвинение проглотил, молча пытался испепелить спину Сугавары взглядом, кому-то писал сообщения, игнорировал случайного партнера на вечер, а потом приехал Иваизуми и вытолкал оскорбленного взашей на улицу. В тот вечер Яку узнал, что Ойкава являлся начальником Сугавары и когда-то переманил Сугавару из компании-конкурента сладкими речами, что Ойкава «играет за обе команды» и на самом деле довольно долго живет с парнем из их же компании — очень умным и красивым парнем, как вздохнул Сугавара, и они не просто делят квартиру, но и кровать, а иногда и стол в кабинете Ойкавы. Яку тогда представил эффект разорвавшейся бомбы в его отдельно взятом баре, если бы кто-то еще в «Солнце и розах» узнал, что Ойкава состоит в длительных отношениях. Ойкава выходил каким-то секс-гигантом, когда Яку складывал все факты, которые знал о нем, но Куроо его успокоил — Ойкава не трахался со своим фанклубом: только со своим парнем, иногда с Куроо или Сугаварой — так уже получилось. С последним у Ойкавы были какие-то свои сложные игры, но не в том плане, что они оба работали в индустрии разработки онлайн-игр, а в том, что Ойкава буквально преследовал Сугавару и было непонятно, рад ли такому вниманию Сугавара. Куроо утверждал, что Ойкава так добегается и допрыгается отнюдь не до «а дальше они жили счастливо». Так оно и случилось.

Одним вечером Сугавара впервые сильно напился, да еще и в понедельник, и Яку едва смог разобрать, что Сугавару и Ойкаву застукал прямо на рабочем месте парень Ойкавы. Сугавара просил прощения у Яку, потом писал извинения парню Ойкавы, с которым работал над общим проектом, потом что-то явно про «я уволюсь по собственному желанию» Ойкаве. Сугавару из бара забрал злой Иваизуме, скорей всего, по просьбе Ойкавы. На следующий день этой драмы уже Ойкава висел на Куроо и пьяный просил у того совета, как ему быть. Куроо от него отмахивался и говорил, что пора бы Ойкаве определиться, как ему хочется дальше жить. Ойкава лепетал, что как он хочет — не получится, потому что «Кейджи, он же такой!» и съехал из общей спальни в соседнюю комнату, а «Бодрячок-кун, то есть Суга-кун, он же такой!» и прямо сердце рвет от одного его вида, затем перешел на невнятное бормотание про колдовскую родинку под левым глазом и что «это все она виновата».

В тот же момент в бар «Солнце и розы» впервые вошел красивый статный мужчина, в котором Ойкава узнал Кейджжж…. Акааши-сана и сразу сжался. Оказалось, Ойкава забыл деньги — он написал об этом Иваизуми, но тот его послал, потому что с женой присутствовал на официальном мероприятии. Сугаваре тоже писал, но не получил ответа. А вот Акааши спросил только адрес и сумму, после чего приехал. Яку ощутил, как его собственное сердечко зашлось, затрепетало и осыпалось в пепел. Куроо усмехнулся. Этот загадочный парень Ойкавы был как раз в его вкусе. Акааши передал деньги — ровно до йены — Яку и произнес: «прошу прощение за причиненные неудобства». У Яку голос пропал, а Акааши уже стоял в дверях. Ойкава дернулся за ним следом — даже дорогущее пальто волочил по полу, пока пытался разобраться, как же его надеть.

В следующий раз Ойкава появился в баре только через месяц и один, а если считать сегодняшний день, думал Яку, то прошел еще один месяц. И чем закончилась история Ойкавы, Сугавары и Акааши Яку, к своему сожалению, не знал до сих пор.

Инуока отошел от столика к кухне, и Яку позволил бросить осторожный взгляд на Ойкаву и Сугавару. Сугавара улыбался и светился мягким светом, как и всегда. Ойкава шептал ему что-то на ухо и держал его за руку.

— Ого, — присвистнул Бокуто в сторону двери. — Яку-сан, давно ли к тебе стали захаживать такие краса…

Яку отвлекся от Ойкавы и Сугавары, потому что ему показалось, будто Бокуто разбил стакан. В ушах стоял звон, похожий на звон разбитого стекла, но разбился не стакан, а сердце Бокуто Котаро, потому что он обернулся и с каким-то отчаянием посмотрел на Куроо. Куроо пытался сосредоточится на стакане перед собой.

— Он пришел, — прохрипел Бокуто, он перевел взгляд на Яку, и Яку все понял — это тоже не та история, которая заканчивается «а дальше они жили счастливо», потому что в дверях стоял Акааши Кейджи. Куроо дернулся и задел рукой стакан. Стакан покатился по стойке и упал на пол.

— Куроо-сан, вы ждете Акааши-сана? — удивился Яку, хотя, было бы чему удивляться. Куроо вполне мог ждать и Акааши.

— Где? — взгляд Куроо метался по всему помещению бара — от Акааши в дверях, до Ойкавы и Сугавары в уголке за столиком.

— Акааши-сан, — выдохнул Бокуто и смотрел только на Акааши. Впрочем, Акааши смотрел на него в ответ и медленно приближался к барной стойке.

— Причем здесь Акааши? — Куроо сердито посмотрел на Бокуто, тот казалось был готов умереть на месте. — Эй, бро, что с тобой?

Акааши остановился с другой стороны от Куроо и посмотрел на единственный свободный барный стул, на который Куроо и пролил коктейль. Инуока подскочил с тряпкой и извинениям. Бокуто перестал дышать. Он смотрел куда-то в пол за Куроо.

— Бро? Ты уверен, что его видел? — Куроо засуетился.

— За тобой, — прохрипел Бокуто. Куроо резко крутанулся в сторону Акааши. Акааши посмотрел на него совершенно бесстрастно, только выгнул вопросительно бровь. — Кеды.

Куроо скользнул взглядом по Акааши, потом за Акааши и выдохнул — вскинул руку, чтобы сверить время.

— Тебе показалось. Еще рано.

— На нем кеды твоей Золушки, то есть котика, то есть… — громко зашептал Бокуто. Яку сам выдохнул и подозвал жестом Инуоку. Куроо ждал не Акааши, а вот Бокуто можно было и дать шанс — он вообще впервые за все время посещения «Солнца и роз» обратил на кого-то внимание, главное, чтобы Акааши предоставил ему шанс лично. Инуока притащил из подсобки еще один барный стул и втиснул его между стулом Бокуто и другого посетителя.

— Прошу извинить за причиненные неудобства, — произнес Яку и жестом пригласил Акааши на свободный стул.

— Ке-ды, — по слогам также громко прошептал Бокуто, а потом резко выпрямился, когда Акааши сел справа от него.

— Вам не дают покоя мои кеды? — обратился к нему Акааши.

— Яку-сан, повтори, — вскинул пальцы Куроо.

— Яку-сан, помнишь, только яблочный сок! — влез Бокуто, Акааши дернул уголком рта, будто обозначил улыбку.

— Можно мне тоже яблочный сок.

— А! Я понял! — воскликнул Бокуто. — Ты фея-крестная!

Куроо подавился воздухом на вдохе. Акаши нечитаемо смотрел на Бокуто.

— То есть… вы… — поправил себя Бокуто, начал шарить по карманам в поисках визитной карточки, чуть не слетел со стула.

— Акааши-сан, это Бокуто-сан, — Яку взял ситуацию под свой контроль. — Бокуто-сан, это Акааши-сан.

— Странно, что вы меня знаете, — спокойно ответил Акааши и принял стакан сока. — Хотя, чему я удивляюсь.

Через плечо он окинул взглядом маленькое пространство бара, пока не остановился на Ойкаве и Сугаваре.

— Ну нееет, — застонал Бокуто, когда понял на кого смотрит Акааши. Куроо достал из кармана пиджака перьевую ручку, быстро начиркал на салфетке пару слов и сунул записку перед другом.

— Серьезно?! — подпрыгнул на месте Бокуто. — Ты… вы, то есть, парень Ойкавы?!

— Акааши-сан, он придет? — спросил Куроо напрямую. Акааши сделал глоток и дернул плечом.

— Собирался. Надеюсь, в этот раз Кенму никто не забудет в этом баре.

— Кенма? — переспросил Бокуто. — Но кеды?

— Что с моими кедами? — Акааши, наконец, обратился к Бокуто.

— На вас же кеды, которая оставил Золушка…

— Золушка — это Кенма? — уточнил с серьезным видом Акааши.

— Я забыл их отдать Тсукишиме, — почесал затылок Куроо и тотчас просиял. — С другой стороны у меня же появился шанс.

— Их же забрал Сугавара, — напомнил Бокуто. Яку рассмеялся:

— Кого же вы все-таки ждете, Куроо-сан?

— Яку-сан, я тебе расскажу, обхохочешься! Короче, месяц назад он, — Бокуто указал на Куроо. — Приходит на работу весь такой несчастный и достает из портфеля… кеды! Вот такие же кеды, как на Акааши-сане. Прижимает к себе эти кеды и говорит, что Тсукишима ночью украл у него котика. Я решил, что бро… то есть Куроо-сан совсем двинулся. Вспоминал, что последнее дело, которым он занимался, тяжелым оказалось, думал, как бы его на пару дней освободить — отдохнуть. А тут входит Тсукишима- вы же помните Тсукишиму? — смотрит так грозно на кеды в руках бро и требует их отдать. Куроо в отказ. Тсукки говорит — за ними сейчас приедут. Куроо — вот тогда и отдам. Приезжает Сугавара! Оказывается, Сугавара является семпаем нашего Тсукки! Пока здоровались, смотрю на Куроо, а он сидит, все еще эти кеды к себе прижимает и чуть ли не в слезы.

— Ты утрируешь, — буркнул Куроо и сделал глоток сока.

— Да ты бы себя тогда видел. Ты бы себя вообще видел, пока он тебе сообщение не написал! С подушкой тискался, на которой он лежал, да?

— Все не так было! — возразил Куроо. — Яку-сан, ты же помнишь его? Кенму-сана?

Яку не помнил, да и вообще мало представлял, кто такой Кенма-сан. Куроо пихнул локтем Бокуто.

— Так и что случилось с кедами дальше? — уточнил Акааши.

— Так это были не ваши? — разочарованно спросил Бокуто.

— Предположим, мои. Но я знаю только часть истории и явно с другой стороны.

— Ты… то есть вы друг Кенмы?

— Коллега.

— То есть еще и коллега Сугавары и… Ойкавы? Стоп! Ты тот парень, который застукал Ойкаву с Сугаварой?! Ойкава еще ревел тогда в плечо бро.

— Бро, — застонал Куроо с другой стороны. Акааши лишь отодвинул стакан сока и прямо взглянул в лицо Бокуто.

— Да.

— Охуу… в смысле, я в шоке, — откровенно признался Бокуто.

— И о том, что Ойкава спал с Куроо-саном я тоже в курсе, — спокойно добавил Акааши. — Вернемся к истории с моими кедами?

— Ты знал?! Давно?!

Акааши снова дернул плечом.

— Я его убью! — взревел Бокуто.

— Бро, успокойся, — попытался утихомирить друга Куроо. В этот самый момент Ойкава подошел к бару и обхватил ладонями плечи Акааши, тот даже не дрогнул.

— Кого ты собрался убивать, Бокуто-сан? — усмехнулся Ойкава, но руки от Акааши не убрал.

— Тебя, — все тем же ровным тоном ответил за Бокуто Акааши.

— Меня? За что? — удивился Ойкава. Бокуто зарычал. — Я всего лишь хотел сделать заказ. Яку-сан!

— Выходи за меня, — Бокуто вдруг схватил обеими ладонями руку Акааши и несильно сжал его пальцы. — Пожалуйста, Акааши-сан. Хочешь прямо сейчас?

— Руки, — сказал Акааши, и Ойкава выставил ладони вперед, а сам сделал шаг назад. Бокуто не отпустил и явно ждал ответа.

— Куроо, скажи своему другу, чтобы он отпустил Акааши, — обратился Ойкава с предупреждением уже к Куроо. Акааши повернул голову так, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Бокуто.

— Бро, ничего не получится. Вы оба мужики, — Куроо закинул на плечи Бокуто руку, но Бокуто, словно зачарованный, не мог прервать взгляда на Акааши.

— Можно полететь в Лас-Вегас или в Канаду, или еще куда! — только и ответил Бокуто. — Куда ты хочешь, Акааши-сан?

— А мне ты никогда не предлагал пожениться, — Акааши обратился уже к Ойкаве.

— А ты хотел? — кисло усмехнулся Ойкава. — Мог бы и сам предложить. Куроо, твой друг увел у меня парня.

— Бывшего парня, — уточнил Акааши.

— Ах да, бывшего парня.

— Два месяца.

— Да-да, уже два месяца как бывшего парня, — согласился Ойкава и переключился на Яку. — Яку-сан, повтори наш заказ.

— Так ты согласен? — спросил Бокуто.

— Я обещаю подумать, — ответил Акааши и добавил. — Все зависит, расскажешь ты до конца историю про мои кеды или нет.

— Да что там рассказывать! Приехал Сугавара, оторвал от сердца бро кеды и был таков. Даже номер Золушки не оставил, хотя бро очень просил. С Тсукки вообще переругался. Он бы и дальше с Тсукки не разговаривал, если бы Тсукки не сказал, что Сугавара обещал дать номер Куроо этой Золушке. В итоге Золушка написал бро, а теперь мы сидим и ждем эту Золушку.

— На следующий день, — поправил Куроо. — Он написал на следующий день.

— Так вы все ждете Кенму? — встрял в рассказ Ойкава.

— Ты еще здесь? — угрожающе уточнил Бокуто.

— Можно сказать, что вы здесь благодаря мне, — Ойкава вздернул подбородок вверх. — И номер Кенме дал все-таки я. Помни, Куроо, что за тобой должок.

— Для начала, все-таки именно ты забыл здесь Кенму, — заметил Акааши.

— Эй, я же извинился потом! Это все Ива-чан! — принялся оправдываться Ойкава. — Я забыл телефон на работе. А на память я помню только телефон работы. И я звонил и звонил, и звонил. Яку-сан свидетель! Думал, что никто не возьмет и мне придется возвращаться ночью в офис, а трубку взял Кенма! Он пообещал, что привезет сюда телефон. И привез! Мы выпили.

— Ты его споил, — заметил Акааши.

— Угостил, — поправил Ойкава. — Я не знал, что его так развезет с одного слабенького коктейля. Я, кстати, был очень расстроен тогда. Ты не принимал мои подарки, съехал из спальни в кабинет. И… А потом я вышел от… по естественным причинам. И по пути обратно меня выцепил из бара Ива-чан. Он не смог дозвониться до меня, а он переживал, что ты, Акааши, меня бросил, и как бы со мной ничего не случилось.

— И сердце разбил, — кивнул Акааши. — Или Ива-чан тебе сердце разбил?

— Мне кажется, наши отношения с самого начала были обречены, — вздохнул Ойкава.

— А как твои кеды оказались у Кенмы? — Бокуто руку Акааши все-таки не отпускал.

— Может быть, вы уже отпустите мою руку? — поинтересовался Акааши, свободной ладонью он обхватил стакан сока.

— Тебе неприятно? — забеспокоился Бокуто и готов был впасть в отчаяние, но Акааши его остановил:

— Нет, но…

— Акааши, ты сейчас в гей-баре в Нитё и никого не удивишь телесным проявлением симпатий, — прокомментировал Ойкава.

— Кенма в тот день оказался без обуви из-за дождя. Просто отклеилась подошва. Он сказал, что до дома доберется на такси, а на работе можно и в носках, — произнес Акааши. — Я Кенме отдал кеды, чтобы он на работе был в обуви. Без обуви все-таки странно. У нас почти один размер ноги.

— Они, кстати, были новые, еще в коробке! — притворно сокрушался Ойкава. — Лимитка! Я только утром их подарил.

— Ты мне много чего тогда дарил каждый день, — заметил Акааши.

— Но ты принял только кеды!

— Они нужны были Кенме.

— Но сейчас они на тебе!

— Это другие.

— В смысле?

— В смысле я купил такие же.

— А где те, что я подарил?

— У Кенмы.

— О чем вы спорите? — Сугавара остановился возле Ойкавы и тот затих. Яку заметил, как Ойкава осторожно взял Сугавару за руку и переплел их пальцы.

— Я выяснил, что Акааши не принял мой примирительный подарок.

— Он, кажется, все твои примирительные подарки не принял. Или я что-то путаю?

— Но кеды! Ты же видел, как он взял коробку с кедами!

— Тоору, он отдал их Кенме. Ты же сам согласился, когда Акааши-кун тебя спросил.

— Я не помню, — нахмурился Ойкава. — Но я помню, что ты меня избегал.

— Но ты же бегал за Акааши-куном.

— А что мне оставалось делать?

— Бегать за Суга-куном? — подсказал Акааши.

— Он это делал до того, как потом за вами, Акааши-сан, с кедами бегать, — усмехнулся Куроо.

— Прости, — тихо произнес Сугавара и заметил, что Бокуто держал за руку Акааши. — Ой.

— Не обращай внимания, — отмахнулся Ойкава. — Бокуто-сан сделал Акааши предложение.

— О! — Сугавара улыбнулся своей, казалось бы, обычной, но такой искренней улыбкой, но Ойкава отчего-то подвис, а потом вдруг прикрыл глаза и зарылся носом в волосы Сугавары.

— Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что Сугавара-кун — семпай нашего Тсукки, — хохотнул Бокуто.

— Вы вспомнили ту историю, — смутился Сугавара. — Я так и не извинился, Куроо-сан, за то, что отправил Тсукишиму к вам посреди ночи.

— Когда бы к нему посреди ночи еще приехал Тсукки, — хохотнул Бокуто. — Просто исполнили его мечту.

— Простите, Куроо-сан, я тогда очень испугался за Кенму и запаниковал.

— Эй, я не стал бы насиловать Кенму! — возмутился Куроо.

— Ойка… Тоору тогда позвонил мне посреди ночи, когда вспомнил, что с ним выпивал Кенма. Я сначала удивился, что Кенма пошел вместе с Тоору на номикай. А потом Тоору сказал, что его забрал Иваизуми, а Кенму они забыли в баре. Я спросил, в каком именно баре и как давно, а когда он назвал «Солнце и розы» — начал паниковать. Кенма, он же вообще такой.

— Асексуальный, — добавил Ойкава.

— Эй, сам ты асексуальный, — зарычал Куроо.

— Прости-прости, тебе виднее, — протянул Ойкава.

— Он меня в такси тогда чуть не трахнул!

— Я не знал, что алкоголь так на него влияет.

— Когда я приехал сюда, — продолжил Сугавара. — То Яку-сан уже закрывался и Кенмы, естественно, не было. А потом еще Яку-сан на мой вопрос про Кенму ответил, что похожий под описание парень ушел с мужчиной и давно. Я начал названивать Кенме на телефон, и ты, Куроо-сан, ответил на один из звонков. Я хотел приехать, а ты сказал, что Кенму вернешь утром. Меня не устраивало утром. Адрес ты отказался дать. И тогда я вспомнил, что в твоей компании работает Тсукишима.

— Вы слишком опекаете Кенму, — покачал головой Куроо. — Серьезно, так нельзя. Он же живой человек.

— Он мозг, сердце и душа нашего отдела! — возразил Сугавара. — На его таланте вся компания держится.

— Не на нем одном, — не согласился Ойкава. — Но умалять таланта Кенмы не стану.

— Не знаю почему, но Тсукишима согласился поехать к тебе ночью и забрать Кенму.

— Только кеды забыл забрать, — усмехнулся Ойкава.

— Про кеды я вспомнил только днем. Тсукишима привез Кенму ко мне. Я уложил Кенму спать, хотя он и не просыпался на самом деле. Когда Кенма проснулся, то не нашел кеды и написал, что не может приехать на работу без обуви, потому что денег на такси у него нет — он расплатился вечером за Тоору и себя.

— Отчасти расплатился, — вздохнул Куроо. — Ему не хватило.

— Я вновь набрал Тсукишиму, а он ответил, чтобы приезжал прямо к нему в офис и сам забрал кеды, потому что его начальство явно сошло с ума и наотрез отказывается выпускать эти кеды из рук.

— Да ты злодей, Сугавара-кун! — веселился Бокуто. — Отправил Тсукишиму ночью к Куроо — одну любовь всей жизни за другой любовью всей жизни — потом еще и кеды — единственное доказательство, а был ли мальчик — отобрал и отказался дать телефон этого Кенмы.

— Я тогда не знал версию произошедшего с точки зрения Кенмы.

— А потом твой номер ему дал я, Куроо, — напомнил еще раз Ойкава.

— Считай квиты. Я за твою выпивку заплатил.

— Когда это?

— Когда ты Кенму здесь забыл. У него с собой не оказалось такой суммы. Часть он за такси отдал, пока добирался до бара. Яку-сан попросил присмотреть за парнишкой. Тот спал на столе, а к нему пытались подкатывать.

— Вот же в мире полно извращенцев и в этом баре тоже, — фыркнул Ойкава.

— Молчал бы. Яку-сан сказал, что он с тобой. И я какое-то время просто сидел с ним рядом, тебя ждал. Потом вспомнил, что тебя забрал «Ива-чан», и решил отвезти парня домой. Отдал Яку-сану твой долг и понес Кенму в такси. Он только в такси и проснулся. Я его разбудил, хотел спросить у него адрес — а он посмотрел на меня своими кошачьими глазами, облизнулся, и, короче, у меня как будто крышу сорвало. Или у него. Или у обоих сразу. Я думал, он меня трахнет прямо в такси — забрался на меня. Настырный, гибкий такой, ласковый. Чуть не кончил от одного поцелуя с ним, как малолетка.

Ойкава покашлял в кулак свободной руки и произнес прохладно:

— Давай без подробностей про нашего Кенму. Нам с ним работать. И я не уверен, что мы хотим все, что между вами было, знать.

— Бро, а мне ты не рассказывал эту часть, — встрял Бокуто. — Ойкава может погулять, если ему не интересно. Что дальше-то было?

— Я привез его к себе. Он вцепился в меня как кошка, все елозил по мне, не отпускал. Думал. трахну так, но… Кхм. Пока в ванной презервативы искал, он отрубился в спальне. Я его одеялом укрыл — решил, что утром наверстаем, потому что явно между нами какая-то искра есть. Так даже по-пьяни не бывает, чтобы как будто по оголенными проводам ток пускают. Сидел и думал, где же он раньше был, и если он из фанклуба Ойкавы, то почему. Потом услышал звонок телефона. Не сразу понял, откуда звук идет. Удивился, что Сугавара-кун звонил. Рвался ко мне приехать, адрес требовал. И в три ночи ко мне в итоге приехал Тсукки.

— Я представляю, как ты охренел, бро! — расхохотался и громко Бокуто.

— Нет, бро, ты не представляешь, как я охренел, — не согласился Куроо. — Но еще больше охренел, когда он потребовал парнишку, которого я привез к себе. Сам собрал до спальни его вещи с пола, сам одел и вынес из квартиры. Только кеды забыл. Я утром увидел их и, короче, перемкнуло во мне что-то. Вот как будто закоротило.

— А потом ты с кедами приехал на работу.

— Да. А на следующий вечер Кенма мне написал сообщение, где поблагодарил за кеды.

— Он не помнил, где их оставил, — добавил Сугавара.

— И ты ему наплел, что он в такси их забыл, — заметил Куроо.

— Он не помнил тебя.

— Да неужели?

— Да даже если вспомнил, то не сказал мне. Когда я привез ему кеды, он мне рассказал, что ему снился странный сон и только. А то, что секса у вас не было, я сразу понял. Кенму ничего не беспокоило.

— Он, кстати, не девственник.

— Туше! Не хочу этого знать! — снова встрял Ойкава и добавил. — Бодрячок-кун, наш столик, кстати, заняли.

— Он потом все вспомнил, — признался Куроо. — За исключением собственного похищения из моего дома Тсукки.

— К чему вы вообще вспомнили про кеды? — спросил Сугавара.

— Куроо ждет Кенму, — ответил за всех Ойкава.

— Сколько времени, — спохватился Куроо и после взгляда на часы запаниковал. — Он опаздывает.

— Всего на полчаса, — заметил Бокуто. Он явно хотел приободрить друга, но не вышло.

— Или передумал приходить? О черт! А если он пришел, но не заметил меня, потому что вас так много вокруг?

Куроо вскочил со стула и тут же обратно приземлился — понуро опустил голову и плечи.

— Бро, спокойствие! — Бокуто стиснул друга в объятьях, для чего ему все же пришлось выпустить руку Акааши из ладоней. — Придет твой Кенма.

— Проверь телефон, вдруг он звонил, — посоветовал Сугавара.

— Точно! — Куроо вытащил телефон и закричал. — Он написал сообщение!

— Бро, без паники! Дыши давай!

— Черт, он заблудился, — забурчал себе под нос Куроо, он прижал телефон к уху и начал быстро натягивать пальто. — Кенма-кун, ты где? Оставайся на месте, слышишь! Я уже иду за тобой! Вот выхожу…

— Это любовь, — протянул Ойкава, когда Куроо выскочил из бара. — И у Акааши тоже.

— Вы серьезно женитесь? — спросил Сугавара у Акааши, но Акааши не успел ответить.

— Бодрячок-кун, они только встретились.

— И так ли это важно? — нахохлился Бокуто и снова взял Акааши за руку.

— А что насчет вас? — все таким же спокойным тоном спросил Акааши.

— Я так понял, что вы встречаетесь, — Бокуто кивнул на сомкнутые ладони.

— Да, — ответил Ойкава.

— Нет, — одновременно с ним произнес Сугавара.

— Почему это нет?

— Я не ответил согласием.

— Ты сказал, что подумаешь.

— И я все еще думаю.

— Но…

Бокуто отвернулся от спорящих Ойкавы и Сугавары.

— У них все сложно, — произнес он вслух и снова заметил подобие улыбки, а потом Акааши улыбнулся по-настоящему, отчего у Бокуто дух захватило и он закончил на выдохе сипло. — А у нас все-таки любовь.

В этом раз Акааши высвободил руку. Он оставил деньги за сок и посмотрел в сторону выхода, после чего принялся застегивать куртку.

— Ты уходишь? — растерялся Бокуто и начал искать взглядом за стойкой Яку, чтобы расплатиться, в том числе и за разбитый Куроо стакан.

— Как насчет кофе, Бокуто-сан? — поинтересовался Акааши.

— О! У меня отличный зерновой кофе и кофемашина до…ма, — Бокуто одернул себя. — Я тороплю события, да?

Акааши уже привычно дернул плечом.

— Но я знаю место поблизости, где готовят отличный кофе! — Бокуто бросил несколько купюр на стойку и направился вслед за Акааши к выходу. Он обернулся, когда придерживал дверь и встретился взглядом с Яку. Яку прятал деньги в кассу и помахал ему рукой: «Ждем вас снова!» Ойкава и Сугавара перестали спорить и целовались прямо перед барной стойкой, где Яку выставил их повторный заказ. Сугавару явно смущало место — еще бы, целоваться с Ойкавой посреди оживленного бара, где у Ойкавы, на минуточку, был собственный фанклуб. Ойкава гладил Сугавару за ушами кончиками пальцев и шептал с нежным видом глупости, а потом снова целовал.

И Яку подумал, что сегодняшний вечер в «Солнце и розах» — отличная отправная точка для «а дальше они жили счастливо».


End file.
